Weird is Normal
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: "Thankfully, Jeff had mentioned that Friday was casual clothes day. But I would not be able to walk around with a white cloak and a fake beard. I tried to ask him the story about that one. Jeff refuses to talk about it and offers me a smile instead." Kurt is in a world where weird is normal, and he doesn't seem to mind. Klaine. Niff. Texting and journal entries. Enjoy and review!


**Weird is Normal**

**A/N: **_**As you could tell, I'm having writers block yet again. So I'm immensely sorry for those following 'That Loft in New York' as well as 'I know I'm twisted and dark'. Anyway, I just decided to write this little fic up, hoping it'll help my writers block as well as helping me to get rid of that itch of wanting to write. This is also me trying out a different writing style so I'm sort of new on this. This is definitely in a Glee setting with some familiar characters here and there as well as some of my own OCs. But part of my idea from this came from a Podcast show called 'Nightvale' which is really great and you guys should check it out. This story would be told from first person view, which I have never written and posted on FF as well as it being consisted of journal entries and texting messages. If you guys seem to like it, leave a review, follow or favorite later on and if I see your guys' interests in this fic, I'll try to write a chapter every week! -Rach**_

**Disclaimer: **

_**-I don't own Glee**_

_**-**__**I don't own Nightvale**_

**CHAPTER 1: Dalton greets you with a cat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuesday, July 9 2013 7:30 PM**

First off, I'm willing to admit that this wouldn't be my first journal. Or those other tacky other journals or books that start of saying that they don't know how a journal functions. Because I DO know.

This would probably be my third one?

I haven't actually finished my second journal actually, it still has a few pages left but since where I'm going, everything's new so a new journal would be nice.

I have visited Dalton a few time actually, one of my father's many ideas for me to get use to the place before I formally transferred.

It's a really nice school, I have to admit. Everything about it was less than pricy and the boys, well, I couldn't say much about them can't I? I've never met any other guys in life, honestly. My old school's population was roughly 95% girls.

Oh, we're pulling up now. On the last note, I hope that my new roommate wouldn't be afraid of a snapping juggler plant I have. My dad was a bit iffy when I first bought it. But it was a plant who could juggle! Honestly, my swimming merch plant had died a couple weeks ago and I miss it dearly.

I would soon converse with you again, my dad is now shouting at me.

_**From: Susan Caperfish **__**8:02 AM**_

_Kurt, did you make it safely in that school?_

**To: Susan Caperfish ****8:02 AM**

_Yes. It's nice on the outside. Hopefully I would get along with its inhabitants. On that note, I saw a floating cat in the front porch. It looks like Mew._

_**From: Susan Caperfish **__**8:04 AM**_

_Name?_

**To: Susan Caperfish ****8:05 AM**

_I don't know yet. I'll tell you as soon as possible. Bye, talk to you later._

_**From: Susan Caperfish **__**8:05 AM**_

_Keep safe Kurt._

**Tuesday, July 9 2013 2:03 PM**

Jeff, my roommate, does not mind or even care for my snapping jugular plant. For that, I am grateful. He said that his little sister had one just like it though. Jeff is a blond with a very cute smile. He is also a dog person and keeps pictures of dogs including his own up on his side of the room. I love all animals, but I like cats more. But there's this really cute picture of a dog wearing a baseball t-shirt. I think I would like dogs more now. Thank you, Jeff.

I have just finished lunch and it was splendid. I was treated very nicely, not like my old school. People smiled and waved at me like I was just like one of them.

As you know, I like clothes very much. And with all these boys wear their school uniform, I hope I do not get washed and be melded with the students though. Thankfully, Jeff had mentioned that Friday was casual clothes day. But I would not be able to walk around with a white cloak and a fake beard. I tried to ask him the story and how the rule came to be, one so specific should have a story with it.

Jeff refuses to talk about it and offers me a smile instead.

That's alright Jeff.

**To: Susan Caperfish ****4:38 PM**

_The cat's name is Harper_

_**From: Susan Caperfish **__**6:30 PM**_

_Oh really? That's a nice name. Send me a picture of the cat soon. How is your new roommate?_

**To: Susan Caperfish ****6:31 PM**

_He is fine, he is nice and he is blond. _

**To: Susan Caperfish ****6:31 PM**

_I shall take a picture, wait._

_**From: Susan Caperfish **__**6:33 PM**_

_Blond hair is nice. _

**To: Susan Caperfish ****6:34 PM**

_IMAGE #3403928 SENT!_

**To: Susan Caperfish ****6:36 PM**

_Yes, it is. But I think he dyed it._

_**From: Susan Caperfish **__**6:36 PM**_

_The cat is very cute, Kurt! It's quite fat now, though._

**To: Susan Caperfish ****6:38 PM**

_According to Jeff, he has been there for a couple weeks and the school is trying to remove the cat. But they say that the cat likes floating there very much and he is now permanently the 'WELCOMING' Dalton has hoped for. It's a bit fat since it can't do cardio. Poor Harper._

_**From: Susan Caperfish **__**6:38 PM**_

_Try moving its paws, maybe it'll help sooner or later._

**To: Susan Caperfish ****6:38 PM**

_Hmm, will do. _

_**From: Susan Caperfish **__**6:39 PM**_

_Goodnight, Kurt._

**To: Susan Caperfish ****6:39 PM**

_Goodnight, Susan._

**Wednesday, July 10 2013 7:22 PM**

I have been introduced to a very handsome boy named Blaine Anderson. His eyes keep on changing beautifully and the curls in his head make me swoon. Oh no, I don't want to like someone already!

**Wednesday, July 10 2013 7:43 PM**

Sorry for that crisis. I have been reassured that this could only mean I like looking at the boy and I have not yet fallen in love with his angel like features.

I have also been given the honor of hearing his melodic voice through the form of a _'Teenage Dream'_.

Other than him singing towards me, we have not uttered a single word to each other. I hope we would soon. That-that would be nice.

**Wednesday, July 10 2013 7:45 PM**

Oh, bye, Jeff! He seems to have slipped out of the room, mumbling a bye to me. I wonder where he's running off to, dressed so nice.

Anyway, bye

**Friday, July 12 2013 6:21 PM**

The previous day had been very hectic. Since I have learned that a little bird has made its home on my windowsill. Jeff and I are wondering if we should take care of it or shoo it out.

**Friday, July 12 2013 6:42 PM**

We decided to take care of it and have brought her down, using my scarf to make a comfy nest for it. I like that scarf, but it was old and I don't mind so much.

**Friday, July 12 2013 6:58 PM**

We have decided to call it Re. Oh Re is very cute, I think I might like birds as well now. So far, the homework we have been given is not yet pilling. And I am grateful for that. I should ask Jeff if he would like to do some of it now, together.

**Friday, July 12 2013 7:02 PM**

Oh dear, he must have left just now. Where is he going? I hope he's fine, I shall ask him tomorrow.

_**From: Unknown **__**8:49 PM**_

_Hi_

**To: Unknown ****8:53 PM**

_Who is this?_

_**From: Unknown **__**8:55 PM**_

_Um, you might not remember me, my name is Blaine Anderson._

**To: Blaine Anderson ****8:55 PM**

_Hey! I remember you!_

_**From: Blaine Anderson**__** 8:56 PM**_

_Yeah?_

**To: Blaine Anderson ****8:56 PM**

_Of course! You sang me that song two days ago!_

_**From: Blaine Anderson **__**8:58 PM**_

_:)_

_**From: Blaine Anderson **__**8:58 PM**_

_I just want to ask you if you could help me test this weird haunted tree for spiritual activity. None of my other friends dared and you look bold._

**To: Blaine Anderson **_**8:59 PM**_

_Really? Sure! I'll be right there. _

**To: Blaine Anderson ****9:00 PM**

_Which one is it again?_

_**From: Blaine Anderson **__**9:03 PM**_

_Thanks! It's behind the abandoned gym room and I'll wave to you when you come by._

**To: Blaine Anderson ****9:03 PM**

_Okaay_

_**To: Blaine Anderson **__**9:05 PM**_

_See you,_

_**To: Blaine Anderson **__**9:05 PM**_

_See you_

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Leave a review if you feel like more!**


End file.
